


Just Maybe

by sciencebiatch



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, maybe there is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4922293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencebiatch/pseuds/sciencebiatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma wants to talk to Fitz about what happened at the bottom of the ocean because just maybe she feels the same way .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Based off tumblr prompt

“You want to do this now?” Fitz asked looking at Jemma with shock in his eyes.  
It had been one year. One year he had waited for a reaction. He waited to we if she would say anything. Anything at all - about what he said - but she said nothing. She didn’t mention it, then again neither did he.  
He looked at her, the pain rushing through his eyes.  
“Yes. I do” Jemma replied strongly, pushing her shoulders back and looking straight at him, making sure he knew that she wasn’t going anywhere until they spoke about this.  
Fitz didn’t look convince. Jemma worried that he might try and make a run for it.  
“I can’t let you do without us talking about this Fitz !” Jemma told him getting impatiens with his silence and awkward swaying of his feet, “What if something happens to you?” She asked in a softer tone.  
“Nothing will happen to me. I’ll be fine” Fitz mumbled back.  
“No. What if something does ? What if you get hurt and don’t make it back ? What then Leo ?” Jemma told him letting out all the worry she’d been building up over the past few hours.  
If he never came back she didn’t know what would happen. What would happen to her? Fitz … Leo was her everything. She loved him. If she lost him , she couldn’t see a purpose for herself. That’s when she realised - she couldn’t live without him.  
“Jemma. I won’t get hurt. I’ll come back - I promise” he told her taking her hand and squeezing it tight.  
She was his everything. It meant a lot to him that she was showing this much affection. But he still couldn’t have this conversation. He would break. The wall he had been building to block away the feelings, they were slowly creeping back. And he realised that now they were stronger than ever.  
The heat from Jemma’s hand burned his. He felt his heart race start to speed up and he had to control his breathing. Fitz clenched his other fist to stop him from doing anything rash.  
There was silence - and it wasn’t a comfortable one. Jemma was trying to figure out the right words to say while Fitz was contemplating what he should next.  
Jemma took a step closer.  
“What you said … Down there…” She started.  
“It-I never got the chance to reply. … You know to your statement” Jemma said awkwardly regretting her choice of words.  
“There’s nothing to talk about Jemma” Fitz tried to tell her, almost pulling his hand out of hers.  
“No there’s is Fitz. Let me speak” she told him making his pulse quicken even more. Fitz noticed how close Jemma was. He could smell the scent of her which he loved. He could feel her breath blow across his face. He could feel the heat radiating off her. But most of all, he could look into her eyes and see the world through them. He had always thought they were her most beautiful feature - not that she wasn’t beautiful altogether.  
Unconsciously, Fitz’s hand moved to light graze her cheek. He saw Jemma take a sharp intake in her breath. Her eyes widened before she shut them quickly trying to breathe slower.  
“What you said. It made me realise - that all this time. All that time I tried to push away this feeling. This feeling that I got whenever I saw you. It made my heart race whenever your arm brush mine and made me think about you nearly all the time. That … Crush I had that I tried to block out because I thought you didn’t like me the same- it didn’t go away. I thought it had but it just got stronger. Now I get this new feeling whenever I see you. My heart races even more whenever we touch. And I do think about you all the time. But it’s not a crush.”  
“I get it - best friends.” Fitz mumbled. He couldn’t bear to hear her say it. He already knew it. The thought that she used to have a crush on him made him want her even more but he couldn’t.  
“No. No.” Jemma shook her head. She reached up to her cheek and grabbed his hand holding it tight.  
Jemma looked at him wondering whether she should trust her instincts. Her body told her to press her lips against his. Her head .. Her head told her the same thing.  
Jemma looked up into his eyes before she reached up to link her arms around his neck. Her eyes fluttered shut before she pressed her lips against his.  
Her lips moulding to his. The heat from their bodies wrapping around each other. It was cliche but Jemma saw stars. The kiss was more beautiful then she had ever imagined.  
Fitz was shocked - shocked at the sudden pressure to his lips. The heat of her melting into him. His eyes slipped shut and he wrapped one arm around her waist and another twirled around her hair.  
Jemma pulled back slowly, slowing down her breathing. She moved to stand on her toes before moving her lips to Fitz’s ear.  
“I love you Leo” Jemma whispered to him, her lips brushing his ear.  
Fitz’s breath stopped when she said those words. He never thought he’d hear her say those words. Never in his life.  
Fitz moved to tilt her head back to face his before pressing his lips to hers again. He loved the feeling of kissing her. He could never get sick of it.  
“I love you too” he finally told her before he hugged her tight pressing another kiss on her forehead.  
“We’re leaving in five” Coulson stuck his head through the door smiling when he saw Fitzsimmons hugging.  
Maybe … Just maybe … It was all going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave love xoxo


End file.
